


L'venka

by Sselene



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night, Bones is alone in the sickbay, when a drunk Chekov comes, confessing him his feeling. How would Bones react? Slash Bones/chekov</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk Confession

**Author's Note:**

> L'venka means Lion Cub in Russian (according to google translator)

The door slipped open and McCoy looked up to see who was disturbing him that late in the night. He was confused to see Chekov staggering inside, with bright red cheeks and a silly grin on his lips.  
“Ensign Chekov…” He murmured. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m… I’m… I’m a bit drunk.” The ensign replied, then he laughed loudly, almost losing balance.  
“I see.” Bones sighed, passing a hand on his face. “Here, sit.” He ordered, standing up so that the young man could sit on his chair.   
Pavel accomplished without a word, snickering, slouching on the chair. McCoy kneed in front of him, taking his face between his hands and the young man laughed.  
“Leonard…” He started to say, then he paused, thinking about something. “Leonard.” He repeated. “Leon… Lion…” He smiled, growling more like a little kitten that like a lion.  
Leonard sighed.   
“Are you okay, ensign?” He asked.  
The Russian stilled silent for a while, his eyes travelling on the doctor’s features. He nodded once –although it seemed more like a reply to something he was asking to himself, that a reply to McCoy’s question- then he inched forward, touching the older man’s lips with his own. McCoy drew back.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked, without giving much importance to the drunk kiss.  
“It’s a dare.” Pavel replied sincerely, with an innocent smile.  
“A dare?” Bones repeated.   
“Yes. We were playing truth or dare and the captain dared me.”   
Jim. McCoy had to know it had to be Jim.   
“Jim challenged you to kiss me?” He asked.  
The ensign laughed.  
“Nyet, nyet.” He replied. “He challenged me to confess my feelings for you.” He added, then he tried again to kiss the doctor, who drew back before he could do it, standing up.  
“You’re drunk, Pavel. And you’re seventeen!”   
Pavel sighed, then he smiled.   
“Am I seventeen? Yes. Am I drunk? God, yes!” He laughed. “Am I madly in love with you?” He bowed his head, glancing toward the doctor through his lashes. “Yes, I am.”   
“You’re drunk.” Bones repeated.  
The ensign sighed again, shifting uncomfortable on the chair, watching intently his hands.  
“If… if I come here tomorrow… when I’m not drunk…” He looked up, meeting McCoy’s eyes. “Would you think about it?”  
“Think about what?” Bones scowled.  
“About us.” Pavel replied, pretending a braveness he had just thanks to the alcohol.  
“You’re seventeen!” Bones exclaimed.   
“I know!” The Russian said. “And I also know what I want and I want you!”   
The doctor didn’t reply, sighing deeply.  
“Pavel… go to sleep.”   
“Just promise me you’ll think about it.” Pavel pleaded.   
Bones gaped twice, then he sighed.  
“I… I’ll think about it.” He assured. “If you come here tomorrow, when you sober up, and you tell me the same things, I’ll think about it.”   
The young man stilled silent for a while, watching carefully the doctor’s face as to try to understand if he was saying the truth, then he smiled and stood up, staggering just a little.   
“I’ll se you tomorrow.” He promised.  
He hesitated, then he neared Bones, invading his personal space, and kissed him again, softly.  
“I’ll se you tomorrow, sober and still in love with you.” He promised again, with a smile, then he walked away.  
McCoy watched him exit, then sighed, rolling his eyes.  
What had he agreed at?


	2. Sober confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Chekov returns in the sickbay. And now he's sober.

Leonard McCoy had just started his shift, but he was already tired. Despite his promise, Chekov hadn’t come back to repeat the confession of the night before, and, despite his words, Bones couldn’t say he didn’t wait for him. It was not that he was interested in the young man –absolutely not!- but it was flattering to be courted by a so good looking person. However, he already knew the ‘confession’ was just some drunk blabbering.  
The door slipped open in that moment and Bones looked up to see who was entering, expecting to see Jim, who often went to see him. It was, instead, Chekov.  
“Ensign.” He said neutrally. “Is everything okay?”  
“I’ve just ended my shift.” The Russian explained, his gaze shifting around the sickbay. “And so I… I thought it was the right moment to come here and… you… you’re not busy, are you?” He was so nervous Leonard almost felt sorry for him.  
“I’m on duty, so if you’re not here because you need my help, it’s better if you come another time.” He replied dryly.  
“You… you know why I’m here.” Pavel whispered hesitantly.  
Leonard stilled silent for a while, then he nodded with a sigh.  
“You’re not drunk anymore.” He noticed.  
The ensign nodded, but he didn’t say anything.  
“And you’re here to tell me you didn’t mean what you told me yesterday.” Leonard finished.  
The tip of Pavel’s tongue came out of his lips to wet them.  
“This… this is untrue…” He murmured, with the lowest voice he could manage without being incomprehensible, gazing around, shifting his weight between a foot and the other.  
“Untrue?” Bones repeated, as he thought he hadn’t exactly understood the other man.  
“I’m not drunk anymore.” Pavel repeated, shifting his gaze to look in the doctor’s eyes. “But I’m still madly in love with you.” He added.  
Leonard gulped, at loss of word, totally unable of find the right thing to say in that context. Yes, he had dreamt of Pavel telling him the same thing he had told him the night before, but he hadn’t thought he could really tell them, not even for just an instant, so he was completely speechless.  
“Ensign…”  
“Pavel.” The Russian corrected him.  
Bones hesitated, but then he nodded.  
“Pavel…” He started again. “I… I cannot say I’m not flattered by your interest in me, but, as I said yesterday, when you were totally drunk, you… you are just seventeen…”  
Chekov parted his lips, as to speak, but stayed silent for a long moment, watching the doctor, who shifted uncomfortable on his chair.  
“Yes.” Pavel said, at last. “I’m seventeen and I’ll be seventeen for the next eight months.” He was speaking slowly, in low voice, as he was speaking with a child. “But I’m not a kid, Leonard, I’m a grown up, I’m a man, I know what I want and I want you.”  
Bones sighed, a hand on his face and then through his hairs.  
“En-Pavel…”  
“You promised me you would think about it and it’s all I ask you. Think about it. Think about us.” Pavel said, before he could say something.  
“Pavel, I… I don’t really think…” Bones tried, hesitantly like he’d never been before. He hated to put down the young men, but it was necessary,  
“Just think about it.” The Russian repeated. “It’s all I ask you. You have just to think. Think about it and I won’t bother you again, unless you don’t want to.”  
He was so serious, but in the same moment so beseeching Bones couldn’t convince himself to say no. Think about it wasn’t a such bad thing. He was sure he didn’t want a relationship with Pavel, he had just to pretend to think about it one or two days and then it would all end.  
“Okay, Pavel.” He sighed. “I’ll think about it.”  
The ensign smiled so brightly Leonard for a moment thought he had erroneously said yes.  
“Thank you.” The young man whispered, advancing to Bones and bending on the desk to steal him a little and sweet kiss. He watched him some moments, than he inched forward again, kissing him again, but more slowly, licking his bottom lips.  
Bones’ eyes closed despite his will and he almost fell in the kiss, but he jerked back before starting to reciprocate it.  
“Pavel.” He scolded.  
The ensign smiled brightly and innocently.  
“Sorry.” He chirped. “I hope to see you soon.” He added and, with a small movement of his hand as a salute, he exited the room.  
Bones sighed, covering his face with both hands. What had he agreed at?


	3. Wise advices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused, Bones asks Jim for advice. But can the captain really help?

“So…” Leonard said, hemming and shutting up.  
Jim didn’t glare him, concentrating on the chess game between him and Spock.  
“So what?” He asked, moving the Bishop.  
“Ensign Chekov came to me and he… told me something…” McCoy explained vaguely.  
“Really?” Jim asked again, although he didn’t seem very interested. “What?”   
“He… told me he… he’s in love with me… madly in love with me.” The doctor replied.  
Kirk finally looked at him, gaping some moments.  
“Really? Has he?”  
“You should know it, Jim! You challenged him to do it!” Leonard barked.  
“Yeah, I did.” Jim confirmed. “But I was joking! I didn’t think he’d do it! I didn’t think he was really in love with you.” He added grimacing.   
“What do you mean?” Leonard asked, incredibly cold.  
“Oh, don’t get me wrong, Bones.” Jim laughed. “You’re a handsome man, but you’re…” He stilled silent for a while, searching for the words. “Older than him.”   
Bones heard just old, but he didn’t reply. He was.  
“Yeah.” He had to admit. “I think it’s just a teenage crush.”  
“It is not.”   
Both men jerked towards the Vulcan.  
“How do you know?” Jim asked, really interested.   
“Ensign Chekov and I spend some time together and he is quite long-winded.” Spock explained.  
“Did he tell you something about me?” Leonard asked, trying –failing at- not to show his interest in the question.  
“Yes, he did. I cannot tell you what he told me, as you can surely understand, but I can assure you that he truly love you, illogical as it could be.”   
“Is loving me so illogical?” Leonard said through gritted teeth.   
“Love is illogical.” Spock answered, with a little twitch of eyebrow.   
Although Leonard was not really empathic, in the time he’d started to understand the Vulcan way to show emotions, so Spock’s doubt didn’t get lost. The Medical Officer didn’t point it out.  
“So, this is settled.” Jim interjected. “You can go and screw the guy.”   
“I don’t want to screw him, Jim!” Leonard shouted.  
“You don’t? I’d do it gladly, he’s quite… sexy.” The captain admitted.   
“He’s seventeen! He’s just a kid, he… he isn’t even twice my daughter’s age!”   
“And you are not twice his age.” Spock affirmed.  
“He could be my son!”  
“But he’s not!” Jim shouted.  
“Besides…” the Vulcan interjected. “It is quite unusual to be father at fourteen.”   
“He is still too young for me.” McCoy repeated.   
Kirk sighed, but he didn’t say anything, searching the chessboard for the next move.  
“You know, Bones…” He said, after some moment. “If you like him, the age shouldn’t stop you.”   
“I don’t like him!” Leonard retorted. “He is quite… attractive, in a sort of way, and he is intelligent and… also quite funny, really, but I don’t like it in that way.”   
“In which way?” Spock asked, confused.  
“He means he wouldn’t screw him.” Jim replied.   
“Exactly.” McCoy confirmed. “I like another kind of people. I don’t even know if he has experiences.” He added, and he wasn’t whining, not at all. “He could be a virgin.”  
“Well, he is quite young…” The captain admitted.  
“He is not inexperienced in the field of sexual intercourse.” Spock interjected.  
The other men glared him, surprised and confused, gaping twice.  
“How… how did you know that?” Jim asked.  
“Ensign Chekov is quite a curious man.” The Vulcan replied.  
After some moments of silence, Leonard stand up.  
“Did you screw him?” He asked, trying not to harshly bark.  
“I did not.” Spock answered, frowning lightly. “He was interested in Vulcan sexual behaviour and when I told him Vulcans need a mental bond to have a definitely satisfying sexual intercourse, he said his sexual experiences were extremely satisfying although there wasn’t any mental or sentimental link between him and his partners.”   
Jim whistled, arching his eyebrows.  
“Can you imagine? I can’t see the boy like an experienced man, I really thought he was a shy virgin.” He admitted.   
“Me too.” Leonard seconded, then he added. “What if I can’t satisfy him? He’s younger, he has more stamina and surely he has more… kinks…”   
“I thought you didn’t want to screw him.” Kirk joked, with a laugh in his voice.   
“I… I don’t.” The Doctor replied.  
“Sure…” The Captain grinned, watching the chessboard.   
“He is too young.” Leonard repeated.  
“Okay.” Jim said simply.  
Leonard watched him, then he sighed, slouching in the armchair.  
He wasn’t interested in Chekov. Not at all.


	4. Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones's not hiding, really not. Pavel can meet him whenever he wants. Except no, he can't.

Leonard McCoy wasn’t hiding, he just was really busy. It wasn’t his fault if he hadn’t the time to speak with Ensign Chekov and tell him he wasn’t interested in a relationship with him.  
It wasn’t hiding, really. He was in his office, goddamn! If Pavel wanted to speak with him, he could just come and talk.   
“Doctor McCoy.”   
Okay, he was lying, Pavel couldn’t just come and talk.  
“Ensign, I’m really busy, so, if you don’t mind…”  
“I mind.” The boy replied.   
Leonard was speechless for some second.  
“What?” He spluttered.   
“I mind.” Pavel repeated, nearing the desk. “You’ve avoided me, Leonard.”   
“I’ve not.” Bones replied, angrier by the second.   
“Yes, you have.” The Ensign crossed his arm on his chest, looking the doctor with an angry –and hurt?- glimpse in the eye. “I just asked you to think about us, nothing more. You could have said you weren’t interested and all would have ended, why hide?”   
“I wasn’t hiding.” Bones exclaimed. “I wasn’t!” He repeated, louder, when Pavel gave him an incredulous look.   
“Okay, I don’t want to talk about this.” The Russian sighed. He neared more the desk, bending forward so his face was just inches apart from the doctor’s. “I’d like to have a relationship with you, Leonard.” He explained. “Do you?”   
McCoy stood up, distancing himself from the young man.   
“I think I’ve been really clear, Ensign. You are seventeen. So… no, I don’t want a relationship with you.” He answered.  
Pavel looked at him, with the head tilted on a side, like a curious kitten.  
“You don’t want a relationship with me because I’m seventeen…” He repeated.  
“Exactly.” Bones confirmed.  
“So… it’s not because you don’t like me…” Pavel added, grinning.   
“What?” Leonard spluttered.  
“At first you said no, because I was drunk and seventeen, then you said no, because I was sober, but I was also seventeen. I asked you to think about you and when I came here I thought you’d say me you didn’t like me, but you didn’t. You just said, again, that I’m just seventeen. So you do like me.”   
Pavel’s tone was so matter-of-fact that Bones still silent for a moment or two, like in trance.  
“I… I don’t…” He murmured.   
The Ensign rounded the desk, stepping directly in Leonard’s persona space, tilting his face upward so that he could watch the Doctor in the eyes.  
“Tell me that you don’t like me. Tell me you’re not interested in me and I’ll leave and I’ll never speak about it again.” He assured.  
Leonard gasped twice, then he backed away.  
“This is ridiculous, Pavel.” He barked.  
The Russian stepped forward, grabbed Leonard’s arm and yanked him back.  
“What…?” The Doctor tried to ask, but Pavel’s lips were already on his, kissing him with fury and passion and desperation and it was such a good kiss Bones couldn’t escape. He kissed back.  
“Doc—oh…”   
Leonard drew back, a hand on his mouth, watching intently the floor.  
“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to disturb…” Christine murmured.  
“No, it’s alright.” Bones replied. “Pa- Ensign Chekov was leaving.”   
“I wasn’t…!” Pavel tried to reply, but then he remained silent. “Yes, I understand.” He murmured bitterly. “Doctor McCoy, nurse Chapel.” He saluted politely, leaving as fast as he could without running.   
“I’m sorry, Leonard, I didn’t know…”  
“It’s alright, Christine, don’t worry.” Bones replied, without watching her. “It’s alright.” He repeated.   
He didn’t even know what was alright. Maybe nothing.


	5. Confession to himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speaking with Spock, Bones understands something really important.

The rum in the glass rolled swiftly, matching the movements the man imposed on the glass itself, without even noticing it.   
The Vulcan didn’t move his eyes from the chessboard he was tidying as he spoke.  
“Can I help you with something, Doctor McCoy?” He asked.   
The doctor stayed silent for a while, the he nodded slightly.  
“Did you speak with Ensign Chekov, recently?” He asked, vague.   
“Yes, I did.” The Vulcan replied.  
“About me?” McCoy clarified.  
“Yes.” Spock answered again, glancing briefly towards the medical officer. “We spoke also about you.”   
“And did he say something?” Bones continued in his interrogation.  
“Of course he did.”   
“I mean… about me.”   
“Of course he did.” The First Officer repeated.   
“I mean… something in particular.” Bones clarified more.  
“Doctor Mccoy…” Spock said slowly, turning his attention towards the doctor. “What do you want to know, exactly?”   
“I don’t know…” Bones murmured, watching intently the rum. “Was he angry?”  
“No, he was not.” The Vulcan replied. “But he was upset. We usually speak about physics and engineering, but he could not focus because he was thinking about you.”  
“Did he tell you something? I mean, I know he did, but…” He trailed off, waving a hand as the gesture could make the Vulcan understand the end of the sentence.  
“He told me you did not tell him you do not like him.” The Vulcan admitted after some moment. “He was sure it means you do like him.”   
Bones stilled silent, watching the rum.  
“Doctor McCoy, Ensign Chekov cares about you very much, if you’re interested in him…”   
“He’s so young!” The Doctor interrupted him.  
“Would it matter if he was twenty and you were thirty-four?” The Vulcan asked.  
Bones thought about it for a while, rolling the rum in the glass.   
“I don’t know…” He admitted finally. “Maybe no. I… I don’t think so… but he’s not twenty, he’s seventeen! He’s way too young for me!”   
“He is not.” Spock replied firmly, than he tidied the already tidied chessboard.   
“Why you’re so invested? Why do you care?” Leonard barked angrily, standing up.  
Spock didn’t reply immediately, playing instead with the paw in his hand.  
“I… care about Ensign Chekov.” He admitted. “And this situation is quite hard for him.”   
“He’s not used to rejections?” Leonard joked dryly.  
“You did not reject him. You just told him he was too young and there is nothing he can do about it.” Spock clarified. “Then you admitted you like him and that you would accept to have a sentimental relationship with him if he were older. This is not a rejection.”   
Bones tried to speak, but he didn’t have anything to say.   
The door slipped open in that moment.  
“I’m here! Sorry if I’m late!” Captain Kirk chirped, nearing the other men.   
He stopped, glancing at the serious face of his crewmembers.   
“What happened?” He asked, confused.   
“I…” Bones started, then stopped, then started again. “I do like him.” He admitted.  
“You do like him… who?” Jim asked, even more confused, but the doctor wasn’t listening to him.  
“I have to go.” He said instead, leaving the glass in the captain’s hand and running out of the room.  
“He likes him who?” He heard Jim said, before the doors swooshed closed.


	6. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones now understands and he knows how to end all of this.

Hikaru jumped awake at the sound at the door. Someone was knocking.  
“Who the fuck it is?” He grumbled, rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
The computer recognized the question and answered “Medical Office Doctor Leonard McCoy.”  
After some moment of silence, Pavel got up.  
“’m going.” He murmured. “Lights: 30%.”   
The room enlightened softly, letting the young man walk to the door without stumbling. He stilled at the door, taking a breathe, than he opened it and exited, letting the door close behind him.  
“Leonard.” He murmured, watching the Doctor before him. “Can I help you?” He asked.  
Bones snorted, watching intently the floor near his feet.   
“I have to tell you something.” He admitted after a while.  
The Ensign sucked in a breath, then he exhaled slowly.   
“Okay…” He said.  
“I… I’m…” Leonard sighed, annoyed by himself. “I don’t…” He started again, just to stop again. “I don’t know how to say it…” He confessed. “I had a perfect speech in mind while I came here, but now I don’t remember a single word.”   
“It doesn’t matter.” Chekov interrupted, with a shy smile, nearing the doctor one step closer. “I don’t need a perfect speech, just tell me what you want me to know. It’s easy.”  
“No, it’s not.” Leonar retorted, appalled. Then he sighed. “It’s just… Ensign, Pavel… I…”  
“You?” The Russian prompted, failing in hiding his emotion of hope.   
“I… I don’t love you. I’m not in love with you.”  
Pavel blinked, taken aback.   
“Okay…” He whispered, confused.  
“I care about you.” Leonard immediately added, seeing the young man’s expression. “I found you really interesting and quite… handsome, in your way. I… I feel like a teenager, but I like you. Just… I… I don’t know…” He sighed again, even more annoyed at himself than before.   
“I like you too.” The Ensign said, trying to calm the doctor, taking his face between his hands.   
“This isn’t true.” Bones replied. “You’ve been really clear: you are in love with me. And I’m not.”   
The Russian blinked twice, then he understood.   
“Leonard…” He whispered softly. “I don’t expect you to feel the way I feel. I’m just really happy you said you like me!”   
“What if I’ll never feel the same way? What if you grow tired? What if…”  
Pavel shushed him by catching his lips in a sweet kiss.  
“What if you’ll love me back? What if we’ll never grow tired of each other?” He replied with a tender smile. “What if?”  
“It’s just…” Leonard started again. “It’s just that you’re so young and I’m… I’m not. I’m a grumpy old man and I don’t know why you would put up with me.”   
“Because I love grumpy old men.” The Russian replied with a brighter smile. “And I love you.” He added, kissing him again. “And I know you’ll love me, too, because there’s nothing not to love in me.” He laughed.  
Bones snorted, rolling his eyes.   
“Sure…” He murmured, then he watched the young man again, smiling softly. “I want to try.”   
“Good. I want to try, too.” Pavel confirmed. “Now, I know it’s not the best way to start a relationship, but… would you like to sleep with me?”  
Leonard hesitated.   
“When you say ‘sleep’ you mean…”  
“Sleep.” The Russian replied. “I’d really like to sleep with you, but now I’m really tired and sleepy and tomorrow I’ve the Alpha shift, so I just want to sleep and I’d like if you could sleep with me.”   
Bones remained silent for a while, then he nodded.   
“Sure.”  
Pavel smiled, taking his lover hand in his own, entering again the room. The light was brighter than when he left it.  
“Hikaru, Leonard sleeps here with us.” The Russian said. “I don’t know if I have something you could borrow to sleep. Maybe Hikaru…”  
“It’s okay, I don’t need anything, don’t worry.” Leonard interrupted him, taking off his shirt.   
“Do you want me to leave, Pasha? Your wet dreams are quite noisy, I can’t even imagine the real thing.” Hikaru teased and Pavel blushed.  
“Shut up, Hikaru.” He murmured from gritted teeth, glancing toward the Doctor who, slight red on the cheeks, made his best effort not to show discomfort.   
The other man laughed.  
“Oh, you’re so cute when you blush, Pashulitchka.” He teased more.  
“Shut up, Hikaru-chan.” Pavel replied harsh, but with a smile.  
“Pash-what?” Leonard asked, confused.  
“It’s just a nickname.” The Russian started to explain. “Don’t think about it. Hikaru uses when he wants to tease.”   
“I see…” The Doctor murmured.  
“So…” Hikaru started again. “Now you’re a real l’venka, aren’t you?”  
“Hikaru!”   
“What’s l’venka?” Leonard asked, watching both of the men.   
“It’s nothing.” Pavel replied rapidly.   
“It means lion cub. Because, you know, you’re Leonard… Lion… so he’s your cub.” The lieutenant explained with a smirk.   
“It does not! I’m not!” The Russian exclaimed, blushing furiously.   
“I quite like it.” The Doctor admitted, sitting on Pavel’s bed. “L’venka.”   
“It’s… it’s not…” Pavel babbled, then he sighed. “It’s not L’venka… it’s L’venok…”   
“L’venok.” Bones repeated. “I prefer L’venka.”  
“But…” The ensign started, then he shrugged. “Okay.”   
“Now come here to sleep.” Leonard added, patting the bed next to him.  
“Yessir.” The young man replied with a smile, sitting next to Leonard and then hugging him to laying down with him. “Good night.” He whispered, kissing him lightly.   
“Goodnight, Pavel.” The doctor replied.  
“Good night, both of you.” Hikaru interrupted from above. “Lights off.”  
The room was covered in the darkness and Pavel smiled, hugging the Doctor, happily.


End file.
